1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image and video processing and more particularly, to such processing based on time-based changes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Using images of scenes taken on different time slots is a well-known method to detect, classify, and analyze changes to the scene or specific objects contained therein. Changes analysis may have further applications that may vary, according to the scope of the time-space that is being monitored.
The introduction of ubiquitous cellular communication devices equipped with imaging capabilities, some with positioning means, poses a challenge for a system and method for controlling these devices in an efficient manner for configuring them for object analysis that is changes based on one hand and has a wide span of applications, on the other hand.